


Hair

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester In Love, Drabble Collection, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Haircuts, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Dean really likes getting his hands in Sam's hair.





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this with a friend today hehe. Set sometime in Season 8.

The way it shines in the sunlight, the smell of it after Sam steps out of the shower, the feel of it as Dean glides his fingers through it. It's all so very intoxicating. There's something there, just under the surface, unconsciously residing inside of Dean's brain. Something that makes him drawn to his little brother's luscious locks.

"Mmm, that actually feels kinda good," mumbles Sam as Dean washes his hair from behind in the shower. He massages his scalp, digging his fingers between those precious strands.

Dean's lips split until he forms a grin. "Yeah? You like that?"

"Yeah, I do."

It makes Dean giddy, nearly jumping with joy. This is what he lives for: taking care of Sammy however he can. Dean continues to spread his fingers around in Sam's hair, lightly scratching at the parts that he knows will drive the taller man crazy. He lets his lips latch onto Sam's shoulder.

What's wrong with him?

****

Sam's hair has gotten longer than ever.

It goes past his shoulders now, giving him the appearance of a lion with a beautiful mane. Sammy is a lion, a strong, fearsome warrior with a huge heart. But he needs a damn haircut, which is what Dean is giving him right now. Sam sits in the chair in the library as Dean measures, and snips with scissors. He combs the damp strands down evenly, trying to gain some balance.

He loves Sam's hair in its natural state, but when it's wet or damp, he goes crazy for it. Dean breathes in and out, slowly, and resumes the task he set out to do. They don't rely on others to cut their hair, just each other. They know how each other like it.

"God, Samantha, this is a lot of hair."

Sam gives Dean that half-snort, half-chuckle thing. "Yeah, I know. You chew me out about it later, okay? Not now."

"What's up with this?" Dean asks. He loves it, no matter the length.

"When...when you were gone, I just...didn't care anymore." Sam says the next sentence quietly, but Dean still hears it. "I don't let anyone else touch my hair..."

It hurts a little, but then Dean fully digests Sam's words. He will  _never_ allow anyone else touch his hair. Ever. Dean's heart flutters in his chest, and he cracks a small smile as he cuts another inch off his baby boy's hair.

****

Sam's asleep in their bed, dreaming of something unknown to Dean. He watches him, staring at his beautiful face. It's a face that's been marred by evils beyond human comprehension. Yet every time, they bounce back; Sam bounces back, and his face remains as beautiful as it was before the battle.

Dean is also in the bed, sitting up. He doesn't sleep much these days after the craziness that was Purgatory, but he's thankful that Sam can read easy. Dean smirks in the darkness, and puts a few locks of hair behind Sam's ear. He mutters in his sleep, and smiles. He only awakes when Dean starts playing in his hair again.

"What are you doing, Dean?"

Dean retracts his hand. "Nothing. Just...couldn't sleep. Go back to bed."

"You were touching my hair. Just like you always do."

"You're talking crazy."

Sam sits up with a yawn. "You like me hair. I know you do. I think it's cute."

Still, Dean holds tight to ignorance. He huffs. "Don't know what you're talking about, Sammy."

Sam reintroduces Dean to his patented Bitch Face #45. "You think I don't know, but I know you, Dean. You think I don't realize when you start messing with my hair when you're reading something or fooling around. I do. You don't need to lie or make up excuses. Not to me. Never to me."

Dean doesn't quite looks at Sam, but the direction he's in. "And you're not weirded out by me?"

"No," he responds with a grin. Sam picks his lips. "To tell you the truth, I always wanted you to..."

He puts his lips up to Dean's ear, and whispers the rest out. Dean's eyes widen, and he glances at Sam fully. He raises his brows in question, and Sam nods, grin still plastered firmly on his face. That kinky son of a gun! Sam ain't so squeaky clean after all.

But neither is Dean.


End file.
